The Others
by Wish I Was a Winchester
Summary: Everyone knows about Sam and Dean Winchester, the famed hunters. But what about the Others? They aren't the only hunters, you know. The Others are a large team of young hunters, led by a conniving Trickster, who left long ago but has finally returned. Follow their story as they encounter hunters and monsters alike, along with the archangel on their shoulder. *posts every other day*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The falling sun pulled the shadow of a teenage girl walking confidently through the woods into a tall, slim figure. Her thumbs were tucked into the pockets of her jeans, pulling them slightly lower on her hips. Her hood was pulled over her head but quickly fell due to the fast pace she was moving at, revealing hair almost golden in the light. The short waves just barely skimmed the top of her shoulders, framing an inhumanly beautiful face.

She silently counted the trees as she went by, a pastime for her journey. Her light footsteps paused for a moment and she tilted her head to the side, listening for an unseen source of sound. She relaxed after a moment, taking a couple steps to her right and kneeling down. She coaxed a small brown rabbit into her hands and sat down on the forest floor.

A smile alighted on the girl's face as she pet the silky fur. Her eyes suddenly widened as her mind caught up with her actions.

"Oh no," she whispered, "What've I done?" She almost shoved the animal away and sent it into the forest on an impulse, but stopped herself.

"Your mommy's not gonna like you anymore," she said worriedly, brushing her hand over its soft ears. The kit sat contentedly in her arms and she frowned down at it.

"Momma rabbits don't like their children if they've been touched by my kind, you know that?" The girl tilted her head down to stare into its wide brown eyes. "I'm sorry, baby."

She mulled over different options for a moment. "You want to come with me?" she asked, as if the kit would respond. "Yeah. That would be nice. I'm going to find some friends. You can come with me." She smiled to herself and stood with the rabbit still in her arms.

She clicked her fingers together, and with a sharp _snap_ , a small box appeared on the ground. Holding the baby in one arm, she used the other to line the inside of the container with soft grass and plants. She gingerly set the kit in the box and closed the four flaps on top, smoothing her hand over them. Small holes appeared in the lid as her hand passed over the cardboard.

The girl resumed her walk shortly after with the box in her arms, although her pace was slightly slower. She was currently in a town in the upper region of South Carolina. She had major business that needed attending to.

* * *

A few hours later, complete with short breaks to play with the rabbit, she arrived at her destination. She shimmied up a tree after placing the box very carefully in her bag and observed a campsite from the air. After reaching one of the topmost branches she pulled the box back out and unfolded the top, holding the rabbit in her arms.

"What's your name?" she whispered to the rabbit. "I don't really like to use particularly usual names, so let's create a new one." The girl ran through a short list of words in her mind and pulled vowels and consonants from them, trying to make a name she liked.

"Ophelica," she said, smiling. "Ophi for short. I like it." She stared into the bunny's wide eyes and nodded, her decision made.

Her eyes snapped back to the campsite as a small scream rang out, preparing to launch down from the tree. Her tense body relaxed as she assessed the situation. She smiled softly at the young girl who had screamed, waving her hand and flicking the spider out of her hair. Two other teenagers that apparently the ones who had pranked her stared after the spider, a small, confused crease in both of their foreheads. The girl in the trees snickered at their expressions before sighing and placing the bunny in her sweatshirt pocket. She nestled her bag into a nook in the tree, the bunny's box inside it.

She weaved small tendrils of magic around the bunny, encasing it in a protective layer. It seemed to panic for a moment before calming. Steadily climbing to her feet, the girl nudged her shoes off and stood on the thin tree branch with her arms spread wide. She took a deep breath before diving forward off the tree branch and fell, fell, fell. Wind whistled through her ears as she plummeted towards the clearing.

That was when people _really_ started to scream.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Riley yawned and rubbed her eyes, her entire body sore from their last hunt. They had found a pack of vampires in upper Florida, and her team had been assigned to the case. It had been fairly simple, without many difficulties. There had only been two injuries, but they were fairly minor.

Her team was composed of six people: Riley Detroit, the leader, a tall African American with wide, round eyes that were almost pitch-black; Sydney and Madison Thompson, identical twin redheads with directly opposing personalities; Amber Wiles, an Asian American with brilliantly dyed hair; Jackson King, a tall, blond, sarcastic annoyance; and Ethan Scott, a bilingual, bisexual, biracial class clown.

There were four teams in all, the other three leaders being Michael Anderson, Heather Bell, and Jamie Griffin. There used to be someone higher than them, but… Well, they didn't really talk about her anymore. That had been a _long_ time ago.

Riley glanced across the motel room at Amber's sleeping form. She frowned for a moment, before deciding to let her sleep. She _had_ earned it, after all, having killed four vamps. Riley had only killed two herself.

She stood and slipped out from under her thin blankets. They clung to her like a small child to their parents, her entire body shining with sweat. God, she hated Florida. There were too many bugs, and too much sun. She much preferred the cool temperatures of Seattle.

Riley padded across the room barefooted and dug a change of clothes out of her bag. The tank top and short shorts she was currently wearing probably wouldn't cut it for daytime wear. She stepped into the bathroom and twisted the knob on the shower before stripping.

A full twenty minutes later she stepped out of the shower, tying a towel around her lean body. She wiped down the condensation on the mirror and scowled at the large poof of hair surrounding her head. She groaned and slipped into her clothes. Applying makeup in record time, she exited the bathroom and tossed her pajamas on her bed.

Amber, of course, was still sleeping, so Riley quickly found a notepad and pen and scribbled a quick note.

 _Going to get my hair done, be back in a couple hours. Then we head out to meet up with 3._

 _-R_

'3' meant the third team. Each group was assigned numbers; Riley's was number 2.

She quickly packed a small purse with daily essentials and walked out the door, set on getting her hair controlled.

* * *

Amber woke up about an hour later and quickly found the note left on the table after getting ready for the day. She crumpled it up and tossed it in the trash before walking out of the motel room. She crossed the short distance to Sydney and Madison's room and stood on her toes, trying to peer through the peephole just above a large painted _7_. Two people were sitting in the kitchenette, both with bright red hair. She smiled and fell back onto her heels, rapping on the door with her knuckles.

The door opened cautiously a few moments later and Madison's pale, freckled face appeared in the crack. Her features filled with relief upon seeing Amber's ocean blue hair.

"Thank God, I thought you were some creep," she said with a distinct New York accent.

"What, like Jackson?" Amber asked amusedly, stepping inside the room.

"Exactly," Sydney muttered darkly from the table. She and Jackson had dated for a while before breaking it off about a year ago. They worked well together when it came to fighting some monster, but besides the battlefield? There was no way you were getting the two of them in a room together without insults being sniped back and forth.

Amber frowned at the girl. "You know, Syd, I can talk to Riley about getting him on a diff-"

"No!" Sydney hurriedly interrupted, standing up hastily. Amber stepped back, frown deepening.

"Syd! Don't yell," her twin reprimanded, placing her hands on her hips. Sydney rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in what Amber thought was a rather good imitation of a five year old. All three heads snapped towards the door as a strong knock caught their attention.

"Yo, you guys okay in there?" came Ethan's voice, muffled by the door. The eldest of the three girls strode to the door and glanced over her shoulder to make sure both twins were fully dressed before opening the door.

Ethan stood with a brush in his hands, heavy bags under his eyes. He had no shirt on, only pajama shorts. Amber pointedly avoided looking at his chest and instead focused on his face.

"Yeah, we're fine. Girl stuff," she said, pulling all of her hair over one shoulder. His eyes widened and he stepped back, holding his hands in the air in a _please-don't-murder-me_ fashion.

"Okay, then," he said, edging back towards his room. "I'm just going to…" He pointed towards his door before rushing inside. Amber closed the door and leaned against it, snickering.

"Boys," she muttered, sitting down at the table in the middle of the kitchenette where Sydney and Madison were seated. She grabbed a cracker out of the open package sitting on the table and shoved it in her mouth.

"Where's Riley?" Madison asked curiously, pulling her long, curly red hair into a braid. The lack of hair covering her neck exposed a long, white scar running from her jaw down to her shoulder. She had gotten it during one of her first hunts. Amber jerked her eyes away from the scar.

Taking another cracker, Amber replied, "Going to get her hair done. I think she took a shower this morning." Sydney and Madison reached simultaneously to pull the cracker pack away from her, moving in eerily similar ways.

* * *

Nyra waved her hand and a pair of unwrapped lollipops appeared in her hand. She handed one to the trickster leaning against the wall next to her and popped the other in her mouth.

"You know, he's kind of a _major_ idiot," she mentioned to him. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, observing the way he was so focused on the scene laid out in front of them.

He had dirty blond hair, a few shades darker than her own golden waves. His relaxed, modern outfit was a direct opposite of hers. He wore loose jeans and a t-shirt, as opposed to her masculine 1920's outfit. His golden eyes, however, were directly reminiscent of hers. They could have passed for siblings. At least in this form.

Her eyes turned back to what was happening. A man named Jonathan Williams, a local sexual predator, was plugging in a vacuum. She felt giddy with justice as sparks flew from the socket and into the air. She relished in his screams of agony as the flares of electricity jumped across his skin, burning everywhere they touched.

Finally, she regretfully turned away from the commotion, lightly touching her fellow trickster on the shoulder. They walked out of the house arm-in-arm, conversing quietly. They returned from their transparent state the second that they stepped out of the door, now visible to all eyes instead of just their own.

"So, Loki," Nyra said conversationally, "Care to go visit the Others? I've been meaning to return, but I haven't yet. And, of course, they'd love to see their favorite trickster; after me, that is."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **No, not Michael the archangel. Michael the random human I made up.**

Michael flinched at the machete swinging towards his head, ducking underneath it and sweeping its owner's feet out from under them in one smooth motion. He laughed as Lily tumbled to the floor, landing on her back with a grunt. Her machete went flying through the air, and he was positive he heard Katherine shriek just before it imbedded itself in a tree.

He extended a hand to Lily, who scowled at him despite accepting the help. They both grinned good-naturedly and shook hands before parting. Michael's eyes followed her for a moment as she moved to retrieve her weapon before he turned to Katherine.

"Hello, m'lady," he said, mock bowing. She rolled her eyes and waited until he returned to a standing position before pulling him in for a kiss. She had to stand on her toes to reach him, even with his head tilted down. Her hands threaded through the back of his shaggy hair and pulled him closer to her.

"Hey! Stop it! That's _nasty_ ," Lily called from the other side of camp. The two teenagers broke apart and laughed at Lily's disgusted expression.

"Sorry, shorty!" Michael yelled back. Lily huffed and ducked back into her tent, probably going to sulk over the age she was eternally stuck as- thirteen, that is. He smiled and shook his head, leaning against a tree.

"Anika and Gio are on their way, right?" he asked Katherine, pulling a pocket knife from the front pocket of his jacket. She nodded, tucking a small lock of loose hair behind her ear.

Michael flicked the knife open and turned towards the tree he was just leaning on, pressing it into the wood. He used the flat edge of the blade to pry the outer layer of bark from the rest of the tree. He carved a small symbol into the smooth, exposed wood- an 'O' with two parallel lines running horizontal through the middle, a diagonal slash through those.

"Any news on the wendigo?" asked Katherine, watching him work. He made another, hardly noticeable mark- a small 'MA' above the circle. He walked away after handing the knife to her, retrieving something from their shared tent. Katherine's mark was just to the right of his, about a sixth of the way around the original mark. 'HR'.

Returning from the tent, Michael noted the small heart placed just between his mark and hers, but didn't say anything. He grinned and handed a stack of newspaper clippings to her.

Frowning, Katherine said in response to the papers, "What about your phone?" Michael stared at her incredulously for a few moments. "What?" she asked defensively.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Have you seriously not noticed yet? There's no connection out here." Katherine gasped dramatically, dropped the papers, and rushed towards their tent, coming out a few minutes later with a stricken expression. She was holding her phone as high as possible- on the ground, that is.

Michael had to tug her ankle down when she nimbly started climbing a tree with one hand, her phone in the other.

"Stop it," he hissed. "Honestly, hundreds of years of living and you can't get enough of the newest iPhone. You should spend more time _training_ and less time _texting._ " She pouted as she dove from the end of a sturdy branch, landing squarely on her feet.

"You were saying?" she responded smugly, flicking her braid back over her shoulder. Michael knelt down on the soft forest floor and handed the papers back to her.

The two teenagers leaned against the tree Katherine had just been climbing and flipped through the pages together.

"I think that the only two possible locations for it to be is here," Katherine pointed to a place on a map in the pile of papers, "Or here." Michael nodded in agreement.

His head snapped up at the sound of leaves shifting in the trees overhead. His amber eyes searched the branched for a moment before he drew a gun from the back of his waistband and fired once, twice, three times into the air. The quick succession of actions occurred so fast his hand was almost nothing more than a blur.

Then came the sound of swearing somewhere above him. He snickered, tucking the handgun back into his pants.

"Seriously?!" called a voice. There was more shaking in branches as two figures descended. Michael and Katherine smiled up innocently as Giovanni and Anika stood on the bottommost branch. The twins scowled down at Michael in a perfect imitation of each other before jumping off hand-in-hand.

They landed with a thud in front of the couple. "It's your fault for trying to sneak up on us," Michael reasoned.

"You," Anika corrected.

"We were sneaking up on _you_ ," Giovanni added.

"Not Katherine," they said in eerie unison. Katherine grinned and enveloped them both in a hug before stepping back.

Her eyes followed Michael as he wandered around the campsite, taking stock of everything they had. Finally, he came to a stop beside their tent.

"Okay, we have me, Kat, Gio, Ana, Lily, and Josh is meeting up with team 2 tomorrow in town," he muttered to himself, making vague hand gestures towards each person as he counted them. He looked up. "I think we're all set for the hunt tomorrow!"

* * *

Nyra yawned and leaned back into Loki. Their relationship wasn't particularly sexual, they usually just sat around and enjoyed each other's company. Oftentimes they went on 'douche hunts', as Loki liked to call them, together. Nyra had found herself using his phrase of 'Just desserts' on more than one occasion.

"I really, _really_ need to get back," she said halfheartedly. "It's been so long since I left, and the Others are probably wondering where I am."

Loki looked down at her amusedly. "You do realize you've been gone over a century, right? Here," he said, conjuring up a watch with a snap of his fingers and handing it to her, "to help with the time."

Her eyes widened and she jolted upright. "No," she breathed. "I keep forgetting… time dilation… shit."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Uh… yeah. Here's chapter three. Sorry for being so late with it. School is… yeah. Please follow, favorite, and review, I guess.**

Heather Bell leaned back in her favorite chair in the room she shared with her older cousin. She was on the fourth story of an abandoned apartment building, which the Others had taken over as their headquarters earlier that year. It changed every few years, never staying in the same place for over a decade at a time.

Nobody visited the lot, aside from the occasional rebellious teenager. They usually used witchcraft to hide from them, or at least scare them off. The building was near the edge of a small South Carolina town called Indian Land. Most of the Others from team 4, Heather's group, went to school at Indian Land Middle and High. It helped maintain their cover. Team 4 was the base team, that usually did research and provided information to the other teams.

The Others didn't age, simply put. Their former leader had put a sort of curse on them, but none of them minded. That was one of the terms of agreements to joining. It frustrated the younger members, of course, that they couldn't do things such as driving or buying alcohol, but they were skilled enough in forging ID's that, so long as they were somewhere near the required age, they could do whatever they wanted. Witchcraft was also a viable option for passing as someone older than themselves.

Heather shrieked as the chair tipped back, leaning forward in a desperate attempt to stop the tilting. The chair landed on the ground with a loud thud. Heather rolled backwards out of it, groaning as her neck bent in a way she was certain it wasn't supposed to. She laid there for a moment, catching her breath.

She flinched as the door burst open across the room.

"Heather!" her cousin shouted. She rolled over onto her stomach and sat up on her knees.

"Relax, Simon," she said, brushing off her clothes. "The chair fell over." Simon stared for a moment more before crossing the room and extending a hand to Heather. She accepted the help gratefully.

"Nice one," he said, setting the chair back upright. She frowned and playfully kicked his shin, to which he dramatically collapsed.

Both cousins burst out laughing, sitting down next to each other on the floor.

* * *

Briana slipped out from under the covers of her girlfriend's bed, watching her chest rise and fall in slow, steady movements. She scoured in the dark for her jeans, yanking them up over her hips as quietly as possible. She froze as Ella shifted in her sleep.

As soon as she was certain that the other girl was still sleeping, she continued to dress herself. She tugged a sweatshirt over her head in place of a shirt and bra, shoving everything that she wasn't wearing into her backpack. Scribbling a quick note apologizing for having to leave, Briana cracked open the window and slipped out.

As soon as she was far enough away that Ella couldn't see her in the off chance that she woke up, the high schooler slipped a handgun out of the front pocket of her bag and into the waistband of her jeans. " _Always be prepared,"_ she could hear Heather, her leader, reminding her in the back of her mind.

It took almost an hour to make it back home. She was used to this kind of activity, given the training that her team did nearly everyday after school. It was nearing one in the morning by the time she stepped into the lobby, cringing at the bright lights inside.

Heather stood with her hands on her hips in front of the elevator with pajamas on, scowling.

"Shit," Briana mumbled under her breath. Her leader's eyebrows shot up at the swear.

"Damn right," she said, jerking her thumb towards one of the armchairs beside the front desk. Briana hung her head and crossed the room, trying to sink into the soft cushions. She didn't look up until Heather sat down rigidly across from her.

"What the Hell, Bri?" Briana shrugged weakly and pulled her backpack tighter to her chest. Heather's face softened at the look of pure helplessness.

"You can't keep doing this. I know you want more time to yourself, but you at least have to be here for training. We were worried, Bri. All of us. Zack almost called the damn cops, and you know how much we hate them," she said, rubbing her face.

"I know," Briana interjected quickly, her face burning. "I know, and I'll be here. I promise. It's just, Ella, and-" Heather laughed lightly and leaned forward, placing a hand on her teammate's arm.

"Go upstairs," she said. "Get some sleep, as that _clearly_ isn't what you were doing with Ella."

* * *

Nyra quickly scaled the concrete building, squinting through each dirty window. All of the ones she's seen so far appeared to be empty, and she was beginning to wonder if she had the right place.

Finally, she came to a room with a light on inside. She stood on a neighboring windowsill, peering inside. She could see a bed with a tall girl sitting on it. She appeared to be in clothes that were fit to be worn outside, although Nyra had no idea why she would be going outside at this time of night. Humans didn't usually do that, as far as she understood.

It took her a moment to recognize the girl, as she could only see her back.

"Briana," she breathed quietly, staring at her. The girl started and twisted towards her, searching for the source of the noise she had just heard that sounded strangely like her name.

Nyra's eyes widened and she quickly jumped back to the other window, pressing her body to the glass. She could hear the window she had just been standing in unlatch and slide open.

"Hello?" she heard a small voice call into the darkness. Nyra took a deep breath and smiled cockily, before popping her head around the small brick wall in between the two windows.

"Hey, Bri. Miss me?"


End file.
